Kreuzstich
by Lanjana
Summary: Über Nadel und Faden. Über unerfüllte Liebe. Boromir/OC


_Disclaimer: Zu meinem großen Leidwesen besitze ich nichts und niemanden aus Mittelerde. Alles gehört dem großartigen J.R.. Jetzt und für immer._

_Ich bin heute Morgen mit dieser Geschichte im Kopf aufgewacht (vielleicht habe ich sie ja geträumt) und musste sie unbedingt sofort zu Papier bringen. Irgendwie werde ich die Vermutung nicht los, irgendwo schon einmal etwas ganz ähnliches gelesen zu haben, aber ich konnte es nirgends finden. Ich wollte es nur vorsichtshalber erwähnen._

_Und wieder ein Gruß an alle Boromir-Fangirls da draußen._

**Kreuzstich**

Isilme konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das erste Mal eine Nadel in der Hand gehalten hatte. Sie musste noch sehr klein gewesen sein. Ein Kind von höchstens vier Jahren vielleicht. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie genäht. Schon ihre Mutter und Großmutter waren Näherinnen im Haushalt der Truchsessen gewesen. Nadel und Faden, diese beiden Dinge hielten ihre Welt zusammen. Füllten ihre Tage aus und würden nicht damit aufhören, bis ihre Finger zu ungelenk oder ihre Augen zu schlecht wurden. Dass sie selbst ihr Herz bestimmen würden, hätte sie sich nie träumen lassen.

Mit acht Jahren flickte sie die Kleider der Dienstmädchen. Mit zwölf wurden ihr die Wämser der Kammerdiener anvertraut und mit fünfzehn nahm die alte Norwenna sie unter ihre Fittiche. Deren Augenlicht würde sie bald im Stich lassen und sie brauchte eine Nachfolgerin, die sich um die Gewänder der Herrscherfamilie kümmerte. Also besserte sie von da an auch Risse in den Gewändern des Herrn Denethor und seiner Söhne aus. Befestigte abgetrennte Säume und sich lösende Nähte. So leicht ging ihr die Arbeit von der Hand, so unauffällig und gleichmäßig waren ihre Stiche, dass Norwenna sie kein einziges Mal tadeln musste. Selbst ihr unbarmherziger Blick konnte keinen Makel an Isilmes Nadelwerk finden.

Es war eine Nacht im Herbst nach ihrem sechszehnten Geburtstag, die ihr Leben für immer verändern sollte. Die Sterne standen bereits am Himmel wie glitzernde Juwelen auf dunklem Samt. Ihre Arbeit hatte sie länger als sonst in Anspruch genommen und ihre Finger fühlten sich müde und wund an. Es galt nur noch einen letzten Gang zu erledigen. Behutsam legte sie die beiden Gewänder in den Wäschekorb und strich sorgfältig alle Falten glatt. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Gemächern des Herrn Boromir.

Leise wie eine Maus betrat sie die Räume durch die Dienstbotentür. Der älteste Sohn des Truchsess hatte drei Tage zuvor im Kampf eine schwere Wunde erhalten und lag am Wundfieber darnieder. Isilme hatte kein Ohr für den Klatsch in der Veste doch diese Nachricht besorgte jeden in Minas Tirith. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie zur Wäschetruhe. Sie ließ gerade den Deckel wieder vorsichtig zuklappen, als sie ein Geräusch aus dem Nebenzimmer hörte.

Sie konnte sich später niemals erklären warum sie so gehandelt hatte. Sie war niemand, der neugierig durch Schlüssellöcher spähte oder an verschlossenen Türen lauschte. Doch etwas trieb sie in jener Nacht dazu, das Schlafzimmer zu betreten, in dem der Kranke sich unruhig auf seinem Lager wälzte. Der Heiler, der über den jungen Mann wachte, hatte kurz die Gemächer verlassen, vielleicht um weitere Kräuter gegen das Fieber zu holen. Ein niedriger Stuhl stand leer neben dem Bett. Eine mit Wasser gefüllt Schale mit einem Tuch darin auf dem Nachttisch. Wieder stöhnte der Verwundete. In seinen ruhelosen Träumen hatte er die Decke von sich geschoben.

Wie aus einem inneren Zwang heraus trat Isilme an Boromirs Lager um die Laken zu richten. Gerade zog sie die Decke wieder über ihn, da packte er ihre Hand. Sie unterdrückte einen Aufschrei. Doch ein Blick auf sein unnatürlich blasses Gesicht verriet, dass er nicht wirklich aufgewacht war. Seine Züge zeigten die Schmerzen, die er selbst im Schlaf litt. Schweißperlen glänzten auf der vom Fieber erhitzten Stirn. Noch immer umklammerte er mit festem Griff ihre rechte Hand. Als wäre sie die letzte Verbindung zu einer Welt, die ihm zu entgleiten drohte. Wie gebannt starrte Isilme auf ihre verschränkten Finger. Ihre zerstochen und mit wunden Kuppen, seine mit Schwielen vom Griff seines Schwertes. Klamm und kalt wie Eis. Sachte versuchte sie sich zu befreien, aber er hielt sie fest. Selbst in diesem Zustand war er um vieles stärker als sie. Unruhig drehte er den Kopf auf die andere Seite und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie in jener Nacht an seinem Bett saß. Es mochte nicht mehr als eine halbe Stunde gewesen sein. Trotzdem sollten sich jene Augenblicke für immer in ihr Gedächtnis brennen, zu ihren kostbarsten Erinnerungen werden. Sie kühlte mit dem Tuch aus der Wasserschüssel sein Gesicht, legte beruhigend ihre freie Hand an seine Wange und strich ihm das schwarze Haar aus der Stirn. Zuletzt hauchte sie einen sanften Kuss auf seine verkrampften Finger. Stumm betete sie zu den Valar, er möge es überstehen. Er war erst Mitte zwanzig. Viel zu jung um zu sterben. Und noch während sie mit klopfendem Herzen auf ihn hinunter sah, ergriff die Gewissheit von ihr Besitz, dass es um sie geschehen war.

Ihre Füße fanden wie von selbst zu dem verfallenen Haus im abgelegensten Winkel des ersten Rings. Hier, im untersten Bereich von Minas Tirith herrschte nachts die Finsternis. Keine Laternen beleuchteten die Straßen und verwinkelten Gassen. Doch ihr fester Entschluss vertrieb jede Angst. Furchtlos blickte sie der alten Frau in die stechenden Augen.

„Einen Zauber um den Liebsten vor Schaden in der Schlacht zu bewahren?" Die krächzende Stimme klang, als fuhren Fingernägel über rauen Stein. „Keine ungewöhnliche Bitte in diesen Tagen. Doch es gibt einen Preis. Bist du bereit, ihn zu bezahlen, Mädchen?"

Isilme nickte. „Alles, was du willst." Das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals, aber sie würde sich durch nichts aufhalten lassen.

„Dann tritt ein. Ich werde sehen, was ich für dich tun kann."

Schwer fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

„Du bist doch eine Näherin, oder? Das ist gut, sehr gut." Sie gab Isilme ein Stück weißes Leinen, nicht größer als ihre Handfläche. Dazu Nadel und Faden. „Bist du bereit?" Wieder ein Nicken. „Du hast dich noch gar nicht nach dem Preis erkundigt. Solch ein Zauber fordert immer ein Opfer. Willst du nicht wissen, was es ist?"

„Es ist mir gleichgültig."

Die alte Frau betrachtete sie unter zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen als wolle sie ihre Gedanken lesen. „So sei es." Aus ihrem Gürtel zog sie ein kleines scharfes Messer. Mit einer raschen Bewegung nahm sie Isilmes linke Hand und schnitt tief in ihre Handfläche. Dann tränkte sie den Faden mit dem Blut des Mädchens. „Fädel ihn ein und stick dieses Muster." Sie zeichnete eine verschlungene Form in die Asche der Feuerstelle.

Stumm gehorchte Isilme. Es fiel ihr nicht schwer.

„Übertrage dieses Zeichen auf die Kleidung deines Liebsten. Es wird ihn vor schlimmen Verwundungen in jedem Kampf schützen. Doch vergiss nicht, dieses Tuch hier an einem sicheren Ort zu verwahren. Solange es selbst und sein Abbild nicht zerstört werden, wird ihm nichts geschehen." Sie hob abwehrend die Hand, als Isilme ihr danken wollte. „So lautet der Preis für den Zauber: Niemals in diesem Leben soll dein Herz eine andere Liebe finden. Was auch geschehen mag." Kopfschüttelnd blickte sie dem Mädchen hinterher, als es ohne ein weiteres Wort in der Nacht verschwand. Das junge Ding war viel zu arglos um zu begreifen worauf es sich einließ. Sie war nicht hübsch und würde es auch niemals werden. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass sie bereits jemanden gefunden hatte.

Von diesem Tag an nähte Isilme das Muster heimlich in Boromirs Kleidungsstücke. Damit es möglichst unentdeckt blieb, beschränkte sie sich größtenteils auf Gewänder, die sowieso schon mit Borten oder Stickereien verziert waren. Das Leinen mit dem blutroten Faden versteckte sie in einem kleinen Fach in ihrer Kammer. Es war ihr wertvollster Besitz.

Jahre gingen ins Land und der älteste Sohn des Truchsess tat sich als tapferer Krieger und kühner Feldherr hervor. Ganz Gondor rühmte seine Unerschrockenheit und sein Kampfgeschick. Wie durch ein Wunder kehrte Boromir aus allen Schlachten nahezu unversehrt zurück. Nie erhielt er einen Hieb, der über eine kleine Schnittwunde oder einen Kratzer hinausging. Er schien vom Schicksal begünstigt und alles Volk bewunderte und liebte ihn.

Wie hätte er ahnen können, dass es allein die Liebe einer kleinen unscheinbaren Näherin war, die ihm ein ums andere Mal das Leben rettete? Er kannte noch nicht einmal ihren Namen. Für ihn war sie nur eine unter vielen Dienstboten, deren Arbeit er mit einem abwesenden Nicken quittierte, wenn sie die Wäsche hereinbrachte.

Isilme störte sich nicht daran. Sie hatte sich zu keinem Zeitpunkt irgendwelchen Illusionen hingegeben. Sie gab sich damit zufrieden ihn aus der Ferne zu lieben. Bewahrte ihr eigenes wunderbares Geheimnis. Ihr Herz begann wild zu klopfen, wenn sein Blick sie auch nur streifte und wenn er wieder einmal siegreich und unverletzt an der Spitze seiner Truppen zurückkehrte, wärmte sie der Funke in ihrem Herzen.

In all den Jahren hatte nur ein Mann sich ernsthaft für sie interessiert - einer der Bäcker aus den Palastküchen. Er hatte sich nicht an ihrem reizlosen Äußeren gestört, sondern ihr sanftes Wesen und ihre Liebenswürdigkeit bewundert. Doch sie hatte ihn abgewiesen. Sie brachte es nicht über sich, jemanden zu heiraten, den sie nicht lieben konnte.

Fünfzehn Winter waren seit jener schicksalshaften Nacht vergangen, als sie zum ersten Mal Furcht verspürte. Nach dem verzweifelten Kampf um die Brücke von Osgiliath, den nur die Söhne des Truchsess und zwei Soldaten von der ganzen Besatzung überlebten, fand sie einen Riss in seinem Gewand. Nur um Haaresbreite von ihrem Schutzzeichen entfernt. Ihr schwindelte. Entsetzen ließ ihr die Knie weich werden. Wenn das Muster nun beschädigt worden wäre? Wäre er dann den Schwertern der Orks zum Opfer gefallen? In dieser Nacht fand sie keinen Schlaf.

Nur wenige Wochen später brach Boromir zu seiner langen Fahrt nach Norden auf. Beinahe jedes Kleidungsstück, das er mit sich nahm, trug heimlich den Zauber von Isilmes Nadel. Doch verlor er den Großteil des Gepäcks mit seinem Pferd bei der Überquerung des Isen.

In Minas Tirith warf Isilme in den ersten paar Wochen jeden Tag einen besorgten Blick in ihr geheimes Fach. Solange der Stoff unversehrt blieb, gab es keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung. Nachdem mehrere Monate vergangen waren, zwang sie sich, nur noch seltener hinter das hölzerne Türchen zu sehen. Auch diesmal würde der Zauber nicht versagen.

Boromir ließ das Boot unsanft am Flussufer zu Boden sinken und richtete sich fluchend auf. Nicht nur, dass ihr Anführer darauf bestand, die Stromschnellen von Sarn Gebir mühsam zu umgehen, statt den Weg über Land nach Rohan und Gondor einzuschlagen. Jetzt hatte sich ein Faden seiner Tunika auch noch an einem Holzsplitter verfangen. Unmutig starrte er auf den langen Riss hinab, der den dunkelroten bestickten Stoff verunstaltete.

„Was ist, Boromir?" keuchte Aragorn und setzte sein Ende des Elbenbootes ab. „Wir haben es fast geschafft. Es fehlt nur noch das restliche Gepäck."

„Nichts wichtiges", gab er zurück. „Und was das Gepäck anbelangt möchte ich unserem unermüdlichen Herrn Zwerg nicht in die Quere kommen."

Zwei Tage später vernahmen die Menschen in Minas Tirith von Ferne den Klang des Horns von Gondor, wie ein geisterhaftes Echo an den Berghängen. Alle waren sich einig, dass es ein unheilvolles Zeichen sei. Nur eine Person wurde von unsagbarem Schrecken ergriffen. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete Isilme das Fach, das ihren größten Schatz barg. Mit einem Aufschrei sank sie zu Boden. Quer durch das Muster zog sich ein breiter Riss, teilte es nahezu in zwei Hälften. Das Leinen war blutgetränkt.

An diesem Tag verrichtete sie ihre Arbeit mit rotgeränderten Augen. Doch ihr Herz würde für immer weinen.

#########################

_Mann, das nimmt mich selber ganz mit._

_Ich hoffe, mein(e) (Traum-) Geschichte hat euch ein wenig gefallen. _

_Und in meiner alten Herr- der-Ringe Übersetzung wird Veste tatsächlich mit V geschrieben. _


End file.
